Knights of Revelation
by The Tactician Knight
Summary: A world on the brink of war. Two Kingdoms, two families. One must choose their path. What path shall he choose? Who will guide him on the path he picks.
1. Chapter 1

**Here we are, a brand few fic. A self-insert fanfic for Fire emblem Fates. Which route, well is a canon route. What route did I pick for this story. Well let's just say spoilers. Don't worry you'll find out. I'm just not going to tell you in the prologue. Where the fun in that?**

 **Now do you need to read any of my other fics to get the story. Well yes but no. This fic stands by itself, but it does have a connection to earlier fic. I won't explain it because well spoilers. Its not a big link, but its something connects. Anyways Fic time.**

Prologue

A call for help

I'm sitting on this ledge quietly looking over at the horizon. Its the same site everytime I look at it. The same horizon of dusk. A never ending site of dusk. I'm always here drinking away at this cherry drink. A drink that shouldn't even exist in this world. No seriously it shouldn't because it never existed in that world. Maybe I'm not in that world anymore. I don't really know what happened. I don't know how long I've been here. All I know people are missing.

"Hey," That voice came into my head. I've stopped trying to figure out where its coming from. It doesn't seem to be coming from anywhere, and I know its not any of my drinking buddies because they all disappeared in the last couple of days. I don't recognize the voice at all. No serious I don't know it. It keeps talking to me. If its coming from my head, it ain't any voice that should have been. Plus I don't have voices in my head.

"I see fire in those eyes. How do I put it. They've a strong sense of duty. Like whatever you start, you'll always see through, no matter what." I know that quote. That voice is saying it for a reason,but I don't know why. I don't know what it wants. Hell it could be a trap. Maybe I don't know.

"Please if there is any part of you that want a chance to be a hero, please go and come back." The voice sounded like they were begging. A chance to be a hero. Might as well go see what they want. I'll go back. Its getting bored just sitting around drinking. Even if its a trap, well hey I did well last time. I walked to the where I could back. Hey if I end up back here maybe I'll get the chance to end up in Isle of the Blessed.

"Please find and kill me," The voice spoke as I got closer to coming back. Somehow I think there more to that story.

"NO I SHALL NEVER ALLOW YOU TO HELP," Well there a different voice appeared from somewhere as I was just about to come back.

"Argh," I howled a wave of pain hit me, I don't think this is what happens. Something else is going on. I kept screaming until everything went white.

 **Author's Notice: And the first chapter is done. Yeah this is probably a really confusing chapter. Well I'll tell you what? Spoilers. Don't worry the ball just started to roll. This is just the prologue. You'll get all your answer. Don't worry.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here we are, with the official first chapter of Knights of Revelation. So let's see how you the story goes. Will I answer any of the questions you have gained since the prologue. Or will I give you even more questions. Probably the more questions, because well have I ever answered your questions in the first chapter. Its just not what I do.**

 **** _ **Ron: Get on with it**_

 **Tactician Knight: Oh god You're back, and before this gets out of hand, well chapter time**

 **** _ **Ron: Good.**_

Chapter 1

You don't say that!

"Argh," I held a hand over my gut as I looked over to my comrade to my right. The samurai in grey sleeveless top, and black was my comrade for this mission Delta. He clearly hit me in the gut. Its better then splashing water over me.

"You're up," Delta looked at me.

"Yes, Delta, I'm up, but did you really need to punch me in the gut," I shook my head, leaned up.

"Well I didn't have a bucket," Delta just stood up.

"THAT'S WHAT I GOT PUNCHED. YOU COULDN'T HAVE JUST SHOOK ME AWAKE," I moved away from the tree I had resting under. "Let's just get this over with. The longer it takes, the longer it takes me to my actual job,"

"Its not like you have anything to worry about. Your partner can handle things you get back," Delta keep walking forward.

"True, but that doesn't mean I let her handle it. No reason I would let her take all the work. We share the job because we have to," I rolled my shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. Its just little bandit killing. What possibly could go wrong?" Delta walked forward stopping outside what looked like a wooden forest.

"I'm gonna beat you for that." I didn't even look at Delta.

"Why?" Delta turned to face me.

"Because you never say something like that!," I shook my head.

"What do you mean?" Delta looked at me, confused at me.

"There are several lines you never ever say. These lines include this all you got. This is too easy, and what could possibly could wrong. You are pushing through fate, and fate will always push you back," I drew the blue katana that I wield in my right hand. Its name was the Aqua Kishi, and it was a gift. I raised the blade in front of me. I will make it back.

"Seriously, it won't be that bad," Delta looked at me like I'm crazy.

"Delta, once we get back to the capital, we'll probably find there was a explosion that just wrecked the place, The queen is dead,taking several dark sword shards to protecting her lost son, that finally returned to the kingdom after being found by a green ninja and a daughter of the fire tribe's chief.. And a family will be torn because the returning prince will side with another family. Thought the war will finally end,"I stopped in front of wooden gate."Unless we don't get brutalized by a thousand bandits,"

"There is no way that's happening," Delta moved towards the wooden gate.

"I want a raise on my pay," I moved to open the doors to the gate. No thousand bandits waiting to kill us.

"Fine," Delta looked around, as the bandits noticed us.

"And any loot we find like dragonshield, goddess icon, or trinkets, ,I call them," I drew my second sword. Just a simple iron katana with no name, but maybe it will earn its name.

"Fine," Delta drew his own katana. "You know Kenway never complains when I bring him,"

"Well while didn't you bring your big brother, then asking me," I smirked as the bandits drew their weapons.

"Well other then wanting to spend some time with my little brother, Kenway on some job with his crew. Won't be back until a couple of weeks," Delta readied into battle stance, leaning, with his sword out. I know who he's trying to copy.

"Wait I have another little brother, because I'm pretty sure everyone thinks I'm the older one of the two of us," I snarked at Delta's comment.

"Who are you?" One of the brigand cut into Delta and mine conversation.

"I am the blazing wolf Delta Hunter, and my comrade is the soaring dragon Ron Strife" Delta snarled at the bandits, as I gave a sigh. "What?"

"Just the whole title thing," I rolled my shoulders.

"What's wrong with them?" Delta turned towards me.

"They just don't work man. I'm know you're trying for the badass boast thing, but its not" I shook my head.

"What's wrong with blazing wolf?" Delta looked at me other confused.

"Nothing, It fine, but the other ones, they just don't work. Soaring Dragon. Dragons are winged beasts, they can fly. You aren't giving me anything special. Blazing wolf because it describes your fiery person, and you're wolf like attitude." I pointed out the flaw in Delta's title giving.

"But I'm still calling you a dragon," Delta pointed out.

"Yeah, but you give me no attribute. Something like iron dragon or charging dragon. I'm fierce like dragon, and I alway charge right at my opponents. Plus its not just my title that doesn't work," I shook my head.

"What's wrong with them?" Delta snarled out his question.

"Well you called Kenway the crushing whale, and I'm pretty sure you don't actually know what you gave my partner means. Seriously do you know?" I turned away from the brigands. "Seriously whales aren't scary. Couldn't you call him crushing shark. Who's scared of a whale?"

"If my title for her is so bad, then you come up with one for her," Delta shook his head.

"Stalwart hawk," I answered without skipping a beat.

"Don't ignore us," A brigand jumped right at me, and tried to bring his axe down on me. Tried is the word to pay attention there. I just sidestepped his attack. If your opponent isn't watching you, you have the perfect chance to strike him, don't shout, and give it away.

"Hey, that was very rude, I was talking to Delta," I promptly killed the brigand. "And on that note, well you brigands have been causing is getting on a lot of people's nerves. So we are here to shut you all up. So who wants to be the first to die,".

"You think you can kill all of us?" The nearest brigand looked at me.

"Yes, but if one more shows up that will be a issue," I smirked, oh this is gonna be fun.

"That one would be mine," Delta spoke up

"Oh you're fighting too," I turned to my comrade and smirked.

"Yeah," Delta smirked as well.

"Well then D, let's show them what it means to be horde," I charged towards the nearest brigand and slide toward the guy. Slashing right through the first brigand, I flipped up and slashed down another. Then I spun Aqua Kishi and stabbed a oni savage in the back. Then ducked as a blast of fire came from a diviner. I picked up the oni savage's club and tossed it right at him.

"Feel the power of the blazing wolf," Delta howled through the crowds of this bandit tribe striking through them all like a crazed animal. It was over pretty quickly. Delta and I were in the bandit tribe's base with only dead bandits as company.

"Well that was fun," I tossed a trinket into a nearby cart.

" I told it be fine. I didn't tempt fate," Delta smirked as he kept adding things into the cart. It was a good thing that the bandits had it.

"Hey we don't know what could have happened in the capital," I went silent as something felt very wrong. Like a there was a chill down my spine, but it was more like a scent in the air. Someone was nearby. "Delta, follow me, and quick,"

"What about the cart?" Delta looked at me.

"We'll come back for it, now go!," I shouted at him, as I kept chasing that scent. It was near. I'm not sure what I'm sensing. All I know its giving me a bad feeling, and I known I gotta follow my feeling. Despite what I'm sensing seem to be near, I don't see anything. Unless, well my eyes are playing tricks on me. While we were running, I saw a flicker. If I looked in the same spot again it be gone. I kept finding that flicker. We didn't stopping running until we weren't in grassy fields, but more stone cold and thundering chasm. We had reached the Bottomless chasm. We stopped by the broken bridge. I scanned around the area. I swear I sensed someone, but I can't see them. It feels like they're right on top of us.  
"Ron, why did we run all the way to the Bottomless canyon," Delta panted out of breath, glaring towards me.

"WHOEVER YOU ARE SHOW YOURSELF," I shouted to the skies above. Then I saw the sight of purple blade. Then the blade was gone.

"Ron, what are you talking about?" Delta just looked terrible confused. He probably got even more confused as I got knocked out because something hit me in the gut. He does not have any kind of sensory abilities.

"Delta, get ready, someone's here, and I don't think they're here for a tea party." I tried to stand, but you do not walk away from being hit in the guy.

"Get ready villain, you face the blazing wolf Delta Hunter, and the Soaring dragon Ron Strife," Delta got into his battle stance.

"Charging, man. It just makes more sense," I continued to try shake off the blow. I swung my sword wherever I sensed that person. Delta and I were at a massive disadvantage.

"Oh shit" Delta got flipped towards the ground.

"No," I swung at the figure, if I hit them, I don't know. I'm going off senses here. I can't see them. If I hit them, I didn't see blood. No all I saw was darkness. Wait that shouldn't be right. What the hell happened?

 **Author's notice: So yeah didn't answer any question, but probably gave you new questions. Don't worry, it will happen in good time. We're just getting starting here. Well share, favorite, review, follow, give your favorite part, Till next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**And here we are again. The next chapter in this battle of revelations, or birthright or conquest. Yes I realized its probably obvious that the path is clear, but I felt like it was funny.**

 **** _Ron It wasn't._

 **TacticanKnight: Well just gonna ignore that. With that vote, I shall go onto the story. For the plot thickens. Also I'm gonna do something I may have forgotten to do at the beginning.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fire emblem fates, nor do the people in this fic, well except for me, well I hope I own myself. If I don't well, that's question I got to find a answer. No Fire emblem fates belongs to Nintendo. Please support the official release.**

 **TacticianKnight: Me, again. Yeah, the disclaimers. This will be the last time I do that in this fic. You don't need to read that every chapter. What is this a abridged series.**

Chapter 2

A shadow?

I opened my eyes, and shook my head trying to get the pain out of my head. I swore I felt like I fell a long time. I looked around, and didn't recognize where the hell I am. No seriously, I can't tell. I was in a canyon covered in lightning and rain. There isn't a drop or even a sound of either of that. Also some of the land is floating. Blue skies and floating land. That's what is surrounding me. With a addition of some ruins. Not a lot of those in Hoshido.

"Destrrrrrrrrrrroyyyyyyy," A voice that sounded like it came out of hell spoke up. A chill went down my spine. I looked around for Delta, and the little samurai was nowhere to be found.

"Well that's just great," I took off running as fast I could. Hopefully I'll run into Delta somewhere wherever we are. Whatever that voice was, it sounded like something I couldn't fight, no matter how much I want to. I don't know where I am, nor what is around me. As far I knew I could be surrounded by a army. Running made the most sense right now.

"Woah," I moved and tumbled to the ground as I felt like a sword was going at me. I looked around wondering where the attack came from. No one was around me, but I felt like I was surrounded. Something was really wrong here. I stood back up and with a bam I was on the ground, my jacket on fire. I didn't hear anything, I didn't see anything. I stood up again, only to get stuck down.I tried to sit up, and I got hit. I went for my swords so maybe I could try to block. My swords weren't on my belts. I lost my weapons, she gonna kill me. That katana was custom-made. I got a feeling I'm surrounded. This is just great.

"GET DOWN!" Another voice, not the demon voice that sent chills down my spine, and unfortunately not Delta. A sword of shadows and fire went through the "crowd" like a boomerang and cut through them like a sheet of paper. The sword landed beside me, the shadows and fire gone. It was a simple iron sword.

"Thanks?" I looked around wondering who saved me. Then I saw them. They appeared out of nowhere. Like they just there one second. Wrapped in a tattered gray cloak. Dark pants, to two blades of darkness. His eyes shone red with amusement.

" Now, where is the fun is letting a army of invisible soldiers killing this guy. Where's the fun in that?" This new guy looked at me.

"Just kill him, You don't need to make everything a fucking battle because your bored," A woman's voice spoke up. I looked up and noticed some raven haired girl with a axe sitting on one of pillars that just floating in the air. She wore a scarlet red chainmail, dark blue gauntlet, and black greaves. With that flapping of wings nearby, it was easy to tell what she was. A wyvern rider which means Nohrain.

"But there's no fun watching other people fight," The mysterious man whined to the wyvern rider.

"Someone wanna explain what's going on?" I stood up, the sword that had appeared in front of me gripped in my hands. I should be running right now, but my instinct are telling me if I run I'm gonna die. I don't know why, but I feel all this dread if I run. If I fight I gonna survive. I can't explain how I know, but I always trust my instincts.

"Oh I'm gonna kill you. Would you slow and painful, and quick and painless?" Fray spoke like he was chatting about the weather.

"How about your death," I charged forward swinging and the image of a man with silver hair and black coat with dragons on it swinging a massive sword in one hand. The two swords clashed in a parry The image disappeared in flash, and I howled continuing my attack.

"Slow and painless it is," the man kept parrying my blades with some kind of sword from from shadows and fire.

"I won't lose to you, Aurion!" I howled and charged right at him. Our blades clashed with a flurry of sparks.

"Aurion? Its a nice name, but its not mine. I"m Fray," He reached behind, and pulled out another sword. Slashing right at me, I didn't have enough time to move my sword so I could parry both attacks. The sword slashed right at my chest, breaking the parry and bringing the other sword against me. I stood a step back. The two slashes were in my stomach, not deep enough do to major damage, but enough to do some damage.

"Doesn't matter what you're name is, I'm ending you," I charged right at him, swinging my sword right at his head. Remove the head, and well you know the rest.

"Yeah, no," Fray appeared behind me his swords out like he had slashed me. Two more slashes right at me. How?

"You'll lose," I charged at him again.

"You won't win," Fray stabbed me right in the gut as I reached him.

"Urgh," I tried to slash him while still impaled on his sword. That hit worked, but for the price.

"Get off," Fray threw me off of his sword. "Could you put a fight please? You done like no damage,"

"As long as I have a sword I'll kill you," I held one hand over my gut wound. It wasn't a serious wound, but I'm gonna need to get it checked out.

"Well then its a bad thing I gave you that blade, because I can destroy it with ease," Fray snapped, and the sword felt hot in my hands.

"Oh you gotta be got to be kidding," I rushed at the mysterious dark swordsman, swinging the exploding sword right at him. I was just close enough for a explosion to hit both of us.

"Oh you son of a bitch," Fray kicked me in the gut and sent me helping to the ground. "I'm gonna kill you now,"

"Finally," The wyvern rider gave a sigh of annoyance.

"Any last words," Fray gripped his swords, and slowly moved towards me.

"Go fuck yourself," I groaned in pain, trying to stand up. Best I could do was get into a sitting position.

"And I was hoping for you would beg for your life," Fray moved the sword in his right hand and went to stab me.

"No," A woman's voice shouted out, and the sword slammed into a shield. For a second I thought the wyvern rider had saved me. No seriously she looked just like her, but she was different. Her face was kinder, and she looked worried. Plus unlike her doppelganger, she wasn't decked in a wyvern armor. Her armor looked for more like she was set for riding horses. It was also blue unlike the dark color of the wyvern rider. Thought her boots were knee-thigh laced boots were black.

"More people to kill!," Fray sounded like it was his birthday.

"You want my help," The wyvern rider didn't even look up at him.

"No, I can kill them both," Fray beamed a smile, like he was just given a piece of candy.

"Thanks for the save," I looked at my savior finally able to stand.

"You're welcome. So who are these guys?" The cavalier looked at me.

"No clue, I'm Ron by the way," I really have no idea what's going on. Clearest idea I had was telling her my name.

"Erin," She turned to face Fray and the wyvern rider.

"So who dies first," Fray took a battle stance.

"So want to pair up to fight this guy, He's strong as well.? And a sword I can borrow," I had no sword, and I needed one. Why did I have drop my swords?

"Sure?" Erin passed me a sword.

"He's quick on his feet, but I think the range of your spear can tip the scales," I thought back to the earlier fight. I barely made a scratch on him.

"Get wrecked," Fray reappeared right in front of us, mid-swing, and Erin slammed her spear into him.

"Do you want my help?" The wyvern rider sounded like she didn't want to help.

"NO, I'M KILLING THEM BOTH," Fray sounded really pissed.

"HIYAAH," I swung the sword right at him, giving him a cut down his leg.

"You bastard," He grabbed me by the arm, and flipped me on my back. Then proceed to slam his swords into me.

"JUST STAB HIM," The Wyvern rider seem really annoyed.

"I'LL DO IT MY WAY!," Fray shouted at the rider.

"You left yourself wide open," Erin shouted as she moved her spear to stab Fray.

"Nope," Fray moved like lightning and slammed one of his swords right at her at her head.

"Jerk move man," I kneed him in the gut to get him off me.

"Ooh another hit, gratz man," Fray chuckled at the sight of us.

"I'll give you another one," I charged right at him, dragging my sword, and Erin followed suit. We went for the attacks that could do anything. Rapid blows, overheard strikes, upper slashes, downward slashes, cross slash, a diagonal strike, a shield smash. He blocked them all.

"Where was that hit?" Fray smirked as we kept up the attack.

"Its coming," I shouted as Erin and I charged again. He dropped to the ground and tripped both of us. He kicked Erin in the gut, and she went sliding towards the edge. I stood back up, only to get a hilt to the gut, and the back of the head.

"No it ain't," Fray walked over to where Erin was, as I tried to stand back up. "You got in the way for my first kill, so why don't I start with you,"

"NOOOO!," I shouted as Fray raised his swords, and as he brought the blades down, a fireball slammed into him. He shook for a second, and then a familiar samuraii gave him a slash across his chest.

"The blazing wolf is here!," Delta held a battle stance.

"Rei," Erin looked behind Delta to a small mage behind me. The small mage longish blonde hair in some kind of weird braid. Her blue eyes shone with a mischief look.

"Glad I made it in time," Rei gave a smile to her comrade, and helped her back to her feet.

"Soaring dragon, take your blades, and let us show this villain the power of the Three KnightGuard," Delta tossed me my swords.

"Charging dragon, and we aren't three KnightGuard, There are both of us," I corrected him. None of us really have the title of knight, but if you want to be technicality only me and my partner are knights. "But thank you for my swords,"

"They landed beside me." Delta looked readied to charge. "Nearly killed me,"

"Sorry to hear that," I took my battle stance.

"Come on, I'll take you all on.. Four vs One.," Fray grinned like he was in pure bloodlust. Which I think he was.

"You don't want my help?" The wyvern rider looked at her comrade completely bored. She hasn't done much this whole fight.

"No I like these odds," That grin would have worried me, but Delta and I have never lost. Not in the entire time we have fought together.

"Delta, let's show me the meaning of Horde!," He and I charged at Fray, with Erin following us. Our weapons met in a clash of sparks.

 **Author's Notice: CLIFFHANGER. Oh you guys know I had to put a couple of those in here. Delta makes a reappearance and we have some new characters. Erin, Rei, Fray, and that rider who wasn't named. Yes Erin made a reappearance in this fic. I won't tell you who Erin is. If you read my fics before this, you should know who she is. And no Fray isn't the spirit. And yes we are connecting more to the main story. I'll see you guys next time. Review, Favorite, Share, Follow, Give your favorite part.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well we are back here again. Last time on Knights of Revelation we had a battle with the villain Fray. Our heroes did started the battle, and that's where we ended it. Yeah I got to admit I would have not left that cliffhanger if I knew I take that long to get onto the next chapter. Gonna make sure the next time it won't happen. Anyways I'm done talking about that. Chapter Time.  
**

Chapter 3

A heroic battle

"Feel the power of my sword," I swung at Fray watching as he blocked them, but just like before Delta and Erin were able to land a blow. It had been going for this for a while. Since the four of us started this battle, Fray hadn't had a chance to fight back. He hadn't even gotten a hit in. He just kept blocking, but the thing is he can't block four attacks at once. Either he get stuck blocking my two swords, or Erin and Delta had him on defense. From all that boasting from earlier I thought he put a more of a fight. I wasn't holding back earlier. What changed in this situation? The only thing I see that changed is the wyvern rider seems nervous about something. She's looked like she was about to jump in.

"I'm gonna have to join in aren't I? Seriously you're too much of a blood knight you know that.

"Don't even dare," Fray snarled like a wolf. "I'm just getting started,'

"But its over, because fireball," Rei fired a fireball right at Fray.

"Ron, time for our super amazing combo attack. The pinnacle of the bonds between musketeers. For the final attack, the ultimate skill. The soaring blazing dragon wolf strike," Delta readied into charging chance.

"Ok one we don't have a attack combo like that. Two even if we did why would we name it that. Three, why would you announce that we are doing it. Four, We could be attacking right now," I facepalmed at him.

"Oh what's gonna happen? We have him on the ropes. What's going happen?" Delta spoke up and everyone looked at him like he had to say that.

"Well after that, I think this would be the perfect way to stop holding back," Fray gave a dark smile, and something left every wrong.

"Kill him now!," I shouted at them. I don't know why, but something seem very wrong.

"Ok," Rei threw a fireball right at Fray, and he just tanked the flames. The flames surrounded him.

"All that talk, and he did nothing," Delta sheathed his sword.

"Were those flames really all you got," The flames around Fray were getting smaller and smaller. Once I could see past the inferno, I saw it wasn't the fire dying out. He was eating the flames.

"Oh blyad," I took a step back, and motioned for Delta to draw his sword.

"Now witness your end. The heart of a dragon. Soul of dragon, and the Aura. This battle is over. These words mean your doom. Shadow dragon Drive." Fray howled and he seem to change. He seem to bulk up like his muscles increased their mass.

"Shadow dragon drive!," Erin and I both seem completely shocked. There was a chill down my spine. Something wasn't good.

"Should I try another fire spell?" Rei looked at us.

"No, but I won't give you a chance," Fray appeared behind her and slammed her to the ground.

"Rei," Erin charged right at Fray.

"Delta, let's go. " We followed right at her. No matter what Fray's new form was, we have never failed.

"Dragon art: holy fist of the hellfire dragon," Fray's fist glowed in white flame and he slammed it into Erin sending her to the ground. Then he went right at me, and I raised my swords to block. A jolt went down my arms. Just from blocking the strike.

"Delta, now," I grimaced as I tried to push Fray back.

"Dragon art: Roar of the Holy hellfire dragon," Fray took a breath in as Delta got near. Then he unleashed the breath sending out a blast of holy flame right at Delta sending him into a wall and then another one.

"Delta!," I broke the parry, and turned to face the fallen samurai.

"Dragon art: Claw of the Holy Hellfire," Fray slammed a attack right into me. I felt like my whole body left like was burning like I was in a furnace. "So this is the meaning of Horde. That felt more like meaning of Alliance,"

"Take that back you bastard!," I tried to get back up.

"Yeah no, Dragon art: Holy hellfire burst," Fray held out a hand and I felt a blast of fire and light. "And for your friends. Dragon Art: Holy Tower, Hellfire strike, and crush," Fray waved his hands in the air, and I heard shouts of pains. "What spell should I use to finish you all off?"

"Sacred Art: Divine blast of the Thunder god," A voice shouted as Fray seem to get blasted by a beam of light.

"Huh," I looked up and noticed a mysterious girl had appeared. Her hair was silver and was long enough to reach her shoulders. A grey hoodie jacket with white linings separating the red edgings of the jackets. A black shirt was underneath that jacket with dark blue jeans and black boots finishing her outfit.

"Sacred Art: Divine holy rain of nature," The girl drew a silver sword right a Fray.

"Who are you!," Fray looked right at the girl like he was glaring daggers at her.

"I am Luna Zacks, daughter of the Hero-God of Heroes Aurion Zacks, granddaughter of Aether, Divine of Gaia. I am the Knight of Heroes," She charged right at Fray.

"Guess what I don't care. I'm gonna kill you." Fray attacked Luna in a crazed state. The Sacred art user just rolled out of the way from his attack.

"Sacred Art: Breath of the Sky god," She blasted at him with a tornado of wind.

"Dragon Art: Roar of the Holy Hellfire dragon," Fray fired back with a roar. The two blasts clashed together creating a explosion. Smoke filled the air, creating a explosion. Once it cleared Fray was kneeling over Luna like he was about to stab her. "Dragon Art: Holy hellfire Omega Blade draw.

"No," I rushed forward tackling Fray off of her.

"Sacred Art: Divine mage's will Meteor strike," Luna shouted as meteors slammed into Fray.

"Thanks for the energy," He started to swallow them. Can he eat any spell?

"Oh no," Luna took a step back.

"Now eat this, Holyforce, Gaiaforce, and Blazeforce all in one. Dragon Art: Tripleforce," Fray shouted as his swords grew longer and longer and seem to have some energy in it. The sword's blade looked like a curved halberd blade.

"Oh like a triforce?" Delta stood up, and got slammed by the attack. It hit all of us. Erin, Me, Rei, and Luna. I was fully expect to be cut in half.

"Such power. I can only do one thing. I must break open Pandora," Luna struggled to her feet. "In my sword all of the world's evil is sealed. Now I make the ultimate choice. I open the seal, and unleash it all," Luna shouted as her sword broke into various lights that slammed into Fray. He crumbled to the ground.

"You did it!," I looked at her. What kind of blade was that to have such power?

"Yes, sorry ,..argh," Luna looked down, as Fray's sword burst through her chest.

"It would take more then that to kill me," Fray only smirked and pushed his sword through.

"Sacred Art: Gaia's will breaker," Luna glowed in a light, and then exploded.

"Pity she was gonna die anyways, but exploding," He was still standing. She gave her life to stop him, and he only got a ripped jacket.

"Damn it," I stood up gripping my swords.

"Well, who's next," Fray removed his jacket.

"My move," a bird of fire slammed into Fray, and some raven haired girl landed in front of us. She was dressed in black in a outfit that I couldn't tell if was suppose to be a archer's outfit or a swordmaster's.

"Where do these people kept coming from?" The wyvern rider look at the new arrival.

"Doesn't matter, but I'll send them through the meat grinder," Fray smirked only to get punched in the head. She wasn't even next to him, but the girl had punched him.

"Ooh I'll beat you down like a hero," The girl shouted at him, and raised a black sword.

"Oh please I've been taking them all down," Fray snarled only to get punched again. "Stop punching me,"

"Ok," The girl charged at Fray. They started to clashed blades. Sparks flying all over the place. The one in black twirled around Fray stabbing him in the back of the leg, and then spun around , and slammed her elbow into his gut. Before Fray could react, she took one of his swords and stabbed one of his arms pinning him to the ground.

"That's it I'm getting involved into this fight. I'm not letting you die because your a blood knight," That wyvern rider jumped off the stop she had been sitting on.

"Three, two, one, zero," The girl counted and then the wyvern rider got hit by a fireball. Then we saw the caster, a rider on a dark pegasus flew up.

"Hey, leave it to us, you need to get out of here," The pegasus rider spoke up to us. "We can handle them,"

"Don't worry about their strength, we got them., Just get out of here," The other girl spoke up, smiling.

"Alright, let's go," I didn't want to, but we couldn't fight anymore.

"You won't get away," Fray rushed at us, and the girl fighting him crashed into them.

We kept running through this realm, and we didn't stop until we ended up somewhere else. We ended up back in the bottomless canyon.

"Lady Aqua," I looked wondered why I could sense her. Plus another sense that seem familiar to me.

 **Author's Notice: And that's the thrilling end to the battle between Fray. And no the Luna was not Selena. Its a different characters completely. I realize I might not need to say that, but I feel like I should. And yes I am using some of the Japanese names. Not all of them, just the ones that work better like Aqua or Marks. Why? Because some of them make more sense. What does Alexander have anything to do with Marks.  
Anyways till next time. Review, share, follow, favorite, tell me your favorite part. **


End file.
